Nevermore
by XxXDark-LightxXx
Summary: She never would have thought so many things happened in the small town named South Park. And now, she was part of it.
1. Intro

Nevermore sat in the car quietly, smirking at the scenery that passed her by. A new town. A new place to start over. Or start again. Which ever one it was, she didn't care. It was a new beginning; a new story. She would have new friends, a new school, a new house. A new everything. Barely able to contain her joy she ran around the RV, her long, black hair flying behind her. "Please sit down, we're almost there," her mother called, filling some papers for the store she was going to open.

Nevermore had never heard of the town she was heading to. A very small town in Colorado, a state she had never even thought about. A very tiny place called South Park. Nevermore expected it to be boring in comparison to New York. But she wanted to move somewhere that you could walk around with out crossing rapists and whatnot.

After over 30 hours of driving, the Claret family arrived at their destination. And their daughter, Nevermore Rose Claret, the first of their not-so-innocent offspring of the Gothic family, could not wait to wreak havoc across South Park. The bright green grass; trees and flowers blissfully waving in the breeze; everyone smiling and greeting each other._**So **__**chaste**_, she thought_._ Little did she know that there was a bit more to this place and it's people that she saw at first glance.

Very short intro. I couldn't come up with a decent title .


	2. The First Day

Mkay… I'm happy :) um okay so ya… please enjoy the story oh and for Miyou, changed the intro a bit ;) and I'm using the elementary staff cause I don't feel like coming up with new people

* * *

Nevermore and her family spent almost a week painting, decorating and settling in their house. At the beginning, it was a serene, cream-colored house. It was beautiful. Then the Claret family bought paint. Black paint. Now, it was a haunted house where the vampires live. Not that they were actual vampires, but they could have passed as some. Pale skin, purple eyes, jet black hair.

The inside was no better. Dark red walls with black furniture; the only bright places were in Nevermore's younger sister's room. Haven's room was a pure white; the only thing out of place was a little black bunny. The rest of the house was black, dark red or dark purple, including Nevermore's bedroom in the attic.

Anyway, after a week, the family had prepared the whole house and decided it was time to send their children to school. The first day of school is always exciting. And Nevermore wished to meet new people. Maybe she could even meet people who liked her. But she decided not to get her hopes up.

Nevermore, being the age of seventeen, was heading to South Park High, and Haven, who was thirteen, was heading to South Park Middle. But seriously, it's not like they had a choice since those were the only schools in the area.

Nevermore got up very early for school so she could be completely and utterly prepared. She wore a simple, sleeveless black dress that went down to her knees. Beneath it was a white polo shirt and she wore black, knee-high boots. Nevermore's parents had gone of somewhere,-though she couldn't see where they could go at six in the morning-so she made breakfast for Haven and herself. After that, she woke up her little sister.

As Nevermore entered Haven's room, she smiled at her adorable sister, all curled up happily under the covers. "Come on, Heaven. Get ready for school," that was Haven's nickname since her name was so close to the word and that she was always so pure. Haven yawned and sat up, "Okay, I'll be down stairs in a sec." With that, Nevermore left the room and went to get their bags.

After breakfast, Nevermore and Haven went to the garage to leave for school. They got on Nevermore's motorcycle,- which was a dark red 2006 Kawi ZZR600- put on helmets, and left for school. Nevermore dropped Haven, and then went to her own school. As soon as she parked, she could tell that the few people that were at the school's parking lot were staring at her motorcycle. "Amateurs," Nevermore giggled, and then walked swiftly in, heading for the main office.

When she got there, the secretary looked up, and then pointed to the principal's office, not sparing a second glance. Nevermore walked in the room and sat down. The principal's name was Victoria, according to the name plate on the desk, and she had poofy blonde hair. She looked up at Nevermore and adjusted her glasses, "Are you the new student?" Nevermore nodded. "Very well," Principal Victoria rummaged through a stack of papers before handing Nevermore what was probably a schedule. Ms. Victoria spoke up, "Your grades are very good from your old school, so I hope that you will continue you good work in South Park High." Nevermore smiled innocently, "Of course." Then, she left for her first period.

"Okay class, settle down," said, trying to get the class's attention. The bell had just rang but the students seemed oblivious about it. Or maybe they just didn't care. Either way, it was pissing off. "**I SAID SETTLE DOWN DAMMIT!!**" The class fell silent, all of them sitting back in their seats. "Good," the teacher said "Now, today we have a new student. So let her introduce herself." Nevermore walked from the doorway to the front of the room. She smiled and began her introduction, "My name is Nevermore Claret. My family had moved her from New York. My mom is opening a new clothing store and my dad is digital painter and a regular painter. We moved here so that my sister and I could go outside by ourselves without the fear of criminals and rapists."

Nevermore continued to smile when asked, "Do any of you have any questions?" A bunch of hands shot up, "Okay say your name then your question. Nevermore, you choose." She pointed to a plain boy with brown hair. "My name's Clyde. Are you that girl that came on a motorcycle?"

"Yes." She pointed to a boy with a weird green hat.

"My name's Kyle. What is the store your mom is opening?"

"Uh… Crosses and Chains. She sells gothic, punk and lolita attire and accessories." Before Nevermore could pick someone else, stepped in, "Alright if y'all want to ask her any more questions, do it after class. Nevermore, you can go back there." She pointed to the seat in the far back next to a blonde boy wearing an orange parka. Nevermore went there and sat. The teacher started talking about some new assignment when the boy next to her started talking to her, "Hey, I'm Kenny." He extended his hand, which Nevermore took, "A pleasure to meet you." Kenny nodded, "You wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?" "Sure," at least she made a friend… kind of.

The rest of first period flew by, as did second and third. During that time, Nevermore met Tweek-whose family's store was right next to Nevermore's mom's store now-, Butters, Jimmy and Timmy. Soon, it was time for lunch, where Kenny met up with her and took her to their table. Sitting there was a raven-haired boy who wore a blue cap with a red pom-pom on the top and a brown jacket; an over-weight teen with a read jacket, brown hair and a turquoise hat with a yellow pom-pom; and Kyle. "Hey guys, this is the new girl, Nevermore." Nevermore said a simple 'Hi'. "I'm Stan," the raven-haired boy said, "That's Kyle, and that's Cartman." He pointed to each one as they spoke. They all said hi and Nevermore sat across from Cartman. Just as she began to open her bag lunch, Cartman started to talk to her, "So…_Nevermore_, what do you think about Jews?" Nevermore was confused about the question, not sure how to answer. Before she could say anything, Kyle yelled, "Shut up, Cartman!"

"It's just a question, you stupid Jew!"

Nevermore looked at Kyle, "You're Jewish?" He nodded. "Well…" she stared at the table, and then looked up at Cartman, "Judaism is just a religion. So I dunno. You shouldn't judge someone by their religion." "But-"Cartman was cut of by Kyle, who said, "Stan, I think Wendy is coming over here." Nevermore saw a black-haired girl walking towards the table. "Stan I-" the girl-Wendy- stopped when she saw Nevermore, "Stan, who's that?"

"Oh that's-"

"Why can she sit here but not me?"

"But you prefer to-"

"Come over here Stan, I wanna talk to you."

Wendy began walking away, Stan quickly following behind. "Uh…" Nevermore hoped Stan wasn't in trouble with his girlfriend. At least Wendy seemed to be his girl friend. "Don't worry, Wendy freaks if Stan even looks at another girl," Kenny said, patting her back. "Oh, okay."

After lunch, Nevermore met and memorized over half of the kids in her grade before the final bell rang. She got on her bike and went to pick up her sister.

* * *

Gah… I hope this was a good chapter…


	3. Weekend Boredom

Mkay chapter two :/

* * *

Although Nevermore had started school the day before, it had been Friday. So that meant she was stuck, friendless, for the whole weekend. But instead of moping about it for two days, she decided to explore South Park. There wasn't really that much. A mall; a post office; a police department; a Christian church; a Jewish church; a pond; and a bunch of other little stores and houses. "Don't they have even _one_ nightclub?! Or even a cool, depressing hangout where teens go to read sad poetry?!"

They had a bunch of those in New York. She decided to just look for a decent place to think about nothing. Nevermore wandered around for a while, not sure where to go. Soon she came to a tobacco store. She walked in, seeing if she could get a pack without showing a license. Nevermore smoked once in a while, not that often because she was taking the pills for it, but she could have a smoke once in a while. She got a random pack, not caring what kind it was. Luckily, the counter person didn't ask for age. Nevermore was glad they we're too lazy.

She left silently, looking for a good, deserted alley to take a drag. Nevermore settled for the back of the mall. When she got there, another boy was there already, having a smoke. He was a suspicious figure- his dark clothes; a shovel on his back; bruises and cuts all over his body. Actually, Nevermore thought he was pretty cute. Either way, she went to go take her drag.

The boy noticed her immediately, "What ze fuckin' hell do you want?!" He had a heavy French accent and seemed to be angered easily. "Chill! I'm just here to have a smoke," Nevermore leaned against the wall, a few feet away from the glaring boy. She closed her eyes; the boy slowly drew his gaze away from her. When she was sure he forgot about her, Nevermore got out her pack. Unfortunately, she forgot a lighter. "Damn," she whispered. Each second she searched her pockets, the more irritated she got. The boy was slightly amused at her irritation.

"What are you looking for?" he asked. Nevermore had forgotten about him and jumped at his voice. "I forgot my lighter," she said, still looking through her pockets. He rolled his eyes and got his lighter out. "Here, beetch," he tossed it to Nevermore. She caught it, not sure if she should thank him or punch him. She settled on just lighting it up. As Nevermore handed his lighter, he said, "Give me one- I'm out." She handed him one. There was what seemed like an awkward silence.

"So... What eez your name?"

"Nevermore. Yours?"

"Ze Mole."

"What kind of name is that?"

"Well what kind of name eez Never-fuckin'-more?!"

Nevermore chuckled, "Touche"

They both took a drag. "What's up with the get up? Are you a grave digger?" she asked, serious. The Mole glanced at her, studying her, "I'm a mercenary." Nevermore nodded, as if it was normal. They had talked for a long time and found out they had a lot in common. Nevermore even found out that his real name was Christophe. The sun had already gone down and it was night. Nevermore had finished her cigarette a long time ago- The Mole had finished her pack. "Bye, Mole, Maybe I'll see you around."

"Au revoir"

"Ya, oh and something else."

"What?"

"You owe me at least half a pack." With that, Nevermore left, The Mole's cursing slowly fading away. **_I suppose he's my friend_**, she thought.

* * *

It was Sunday and Nevermore's parents were working. Haven had somehow made many friends and was at one of their house's. She was jealous at how quickly her sister could make friends. She hit herself on her head, "How dare I be jealous of my sister?!" Nevermore went to the garage and mounted her bike. She opened the door and rode off.

The feeling of the wind through her hair was nice. A feeling of independence filled her body. After a while, Nevermore decided to get some coffee at Tweek's Coffee. As she entered the shop, the first thing she saw was a jittery teenager attempting to drink a cup of coffee. **_I wonder..._** Nevermore smiled, "HEY TWEAK!" Just as she expected, Tweak jumped, yelling and spilling his drink all over the floor. "N-Nevermore! Gah! Don't d-do that!" She giggled, helping Tweak clean up the mess. Luckily, no one else was in the shop. After they cleaned up, Nevermore asked for one black coffee. Tweak was surprised, "J-Just -Gah!- one?" She stared at him, "Tweak, how much coffee do you have a day?"

"Well, i-in the morning I have three-"

"Enough said." She sat cross-legged on the counter, carefully sipping her coffee. Nevermore glanced at Tweak, who's eyes were shifting from her and the entrance. Getting the unsaid hint she got off the counter and began pacing the room. Tweak was making another coffee when Nevermore asked, "When do you get off of work?" He looked up at her, "I - uh... A-at...GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!" He tugged ferociously at his hair, screaming utter nonsense. Nevermore decided to leave, letting Tweak calm down on his own. That, and her phone was vibrating in her pocket.

She answered, only to hear the angelic voice of her sister, "Never, can you come pick me up?" Nevermore smiled, "Sure, Heaven. Where are you?"

"The Broflovski's house."

"'Kay, be there in a bit." Nevermore hung up the phone and got on her motorcycle. After a minute of riding, she realized she had no clue who the Broflovski's were. Let alone where they lived. She spotted someone on the sidewalk. "Hey Kyle!" The red head turned around; Nevermore slowed her bike to a halt. "Oh, Hey Never..." She smiled, "Nevermore. Can I ask you for directions?" He nodded,"Uh, to where?" Nevermore scratched her head, "The Broflovski home, I think. My sister was staying over." "Huh? That's my house."

Nevermore's smile broadened, "Cool! Hop on." Kyle blinked, looking at her as if she was crazy. "What?" She asked. "Um... Okay?" Kyle said, not sure what to do. He got on and Neermore told him to wrap his arms around his waist. This made Kyle blush madly, "W-what?!" She giggled, **_Boys are so weird_**. "Do it or you might fall over!" He hesitated, but did it after a minute. Kyle directed Nevermore until they were in front of his house. He got out his key and opened the door, "Mom! I'm back! Haven's sister is here!"

A chubby woman walked into the living room. "Hello! I'm Sheila, nice to meet you." she said, sticking out her hand. Nevermore shook it. "So, you're Heaven's older sister?" Sheila asked. "Yes. I'm Nevermore." Haven ran down the stairs, a black haired boy following her. "Hey sis!" she jumped into Nevermore's arms, "That's Ike." The little boy grinned, "Hi!" She nodded, "Let's go. It was a pleasure to meet you all, despite that it was short. Thank you for letting my sister come over." Sheila smiled, "She's welcome any time!" The two girls left, going home.

* * *

Terrible way to end a chapter! im still debating whether or not to make nevermore like someone or not :/ not sure... oh if anyone wants to add a character that's okay as long as it is an original character. its just pretty boring without new characters! :P


	4. Back again

YAY! Third Chapter! I never made a _third_ chapter before!!

* * *

It was finally Monday, and, as expected, Nevermore was eager to get more friends. She really didn't know why, but she wanted lots of friends. Not for social gain, or to make everyone like her- just to have people to care about. To not lose humanity or lose a reason to live. It was important to have people to care about, and people who care about you. It was Nevermore's philosophy.

Haven came to the garage and sat behind her older sister. As they drifted towards school, Nevermore's mind began filling in with random thoughts._** Why does Tweak drink so much coffee? Is that why he's so jumpy? Why does Kyle hang out with Cartman?**_**_ Why is Wendy so paranoid about girls around her boyfriend? Is there any interesting clubs in school? _**Each jumped in her mind and left quickly. Nevermore had just realized they were at the middle school. Haven gave her a quick hug and left. Nevermore watched as Haven went straight to Ike, which made the teenager smile. She would have to keep in mind that boy- he might be Haven's new boyfriend. Nevermore chuckled at the thought, but it was a serious thought.

She made it to the high school in less than five minutes. Nevermore had came to school early, and not many people were in the school. She went to first period and saw Kyle writing on the chalk board. No one else was there. "Hi," he said, nodding at Nevermore. She smiled, "Are you a student teacher or what?" "Before school detention," Kyle muttered unhappily. He handed Nevermore some flyer that she put in her bag.

Kyle went back to writing on the board; Nevermore stared out the window. Slowly, people and their cars appeared. She recognized a few people, but got bored and watched people fill in the room. Kyle was passing out flyers to each person that came in. Nevermore decided to get out her's. This is what it said:

**SPRING DANCE!!  
****FRIDAY 10TH 6:00 PM  
FREE REFRESHMENTS!!  
RAFFLES WITH GREAT PRIZES!!**

It was a pathetic flyer, printed in flamboyant black-and-white font on painfully bright paper. None the less, the majority of the girls were buzzing about it, despite that the dance was a month away. Chit-chat of the boys they will force to take them, the expensive outfits that should only be worn for meting the president, and things like that. Nevermore, on the other hand, had an idea. She began looking up some things on her cell phone's Internet, jotting down something in a journal. Kenny, taking a break from staring at the group of girls, looked over at Nevermore, "What are you doing?" She immediately closed her book and smiled at him, "Nothing."

* * *

Nevermore's schedule was on an A-Day/B-Day routine. Which meant instead of sitting in the back of the gym, she got to sit in the back of the french classroom. **_Isn't life grand?_**, Nevermore thought, pushing open the door. French wasn't her favorite class- _le _this_ la _that, it made her head hurt. As expected, the teacher introduced her -as _Mademoiselle Claret_ because it didn't sound french-y enough with her first name- and sent her to the back of the classroom. The teacher began handing out an in-class assignment and told everyone to get a partner.

Nevermore didn't even remotely recognize anyone who passed her. Suddenly, the teacher's voice called for quiet. "Monsieur Christophe! You will work with Mademoiselle Claret." Nevermore sighed, how cool would it be if that was the boy she met on Saturday. But, judging by his voice when she met him, french was most likely his first language. She wasn't even sure if he was in this high school! Then again, things can happen.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU INEXPERIENCED FAG!!" A voice that was familiar, angry, and thick with a french accent arose after the teacher's declaration. "Would you rather go to the office and have your _mother_ called?" There was a pause before Christophe spat some french insults at the teacher, who, in turn, ignored him. The class was started giggling as Christophe walked over to the desk next to Nevermore. He was just as I saw him on saturday: unkempt hair; shady clothes. But he didn't have his shovel, or a cigarette. Though it was reasonable that he didn't.

Nevermore watched him wearily, "Um... Don't you know French?" Christophe smirked, "Yes. But eet eez much easier to take it. Ze fuckin' teacher eez too lazy, anyway." She shrugged it off, hoping that would mean he would be very helpful. Which was slightly true: Nevermore did most of the writing; Christophe helped her with translating. When they finished, there were at least twenty minutes left to work on it. Nevermore put her head on top of her hands. Everyone else in the room was either frustrated with their work, done or, most likely, have given up before they even got the assignment. She sighed, "I. Am. Bored."

Nevermore glanced at Christophe. He just sat there, his legs on top of the desk. She wondered why he looked cute to her. Christophe was an utter mess; he seemed to insult anyone if her ever gets a chance; and he always looked pissed. None the less, Nevermore eagerly took in all his details. Dull brown hair; chocolate eyes; the light scars on his toned arms... Her list could have went on and on if Christophe hadn't noticed her. "What eez et?" Nevermore jumped at his voice, "I, uh, th-that is... I mean-" Luckily, the teacher came to collect their paper. Christophe quickly went back to his desk.

* * *

Gah... This one took a longer time to write. I kept changing and changing and changing....


	5. Enemies

Okay! Chapter... What chapter is this any way? the numbers confuse me ____ I think Chapter 4... This'll Be in Nevermore's Point Of View.

* * *

My head was hurting. My eyes were heavy. My hair was an utter disaster. Over all, I looked hideous. "Amazing what could happen while missing one night of sleep," I mumbled, staring at my reflection. I thought I had over slept and rushed to school-Haven was at the dentist- only to find out that my alarm clock was jacked up and made me come an hour early. Thank god they let me in. Now here I was, in the girls bathroom, waiting for the first bell to ring and trying to take care of myself. I took out my brush, attempting to smooth the bits sticking out with little success. _This is what I get for not straightening it,_ I thought, very irritated. Just when I was ready to throw the retarded brush into the mirror, I heard someone behind me. "_Tsk tsk tsk_. You need some help?" she asked, a look of sympathy on her face. She was built like a barbie, complete with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. "I'm Bebe," she said standing next to me, taking out a straightening iron from her purse. I have no clue how or why she kept that in her purse.

I smiled, "You're a life saver. My hair is a pain to take care of." Bebe plugged the iron and began to work with my hair. "It's not so bad if you know how to work with it," she laughed, puffing her own golden curls. I didn't have much hair, so we finished just before the warning bell. "I can't thank you enough," I said, checking my self in the mirror. I looked much better because of my hair. "Trust me, I've been in your position once before, so I know the feeling," Bebe said, packing her stuff, "We could hang out some time and I'll give you some tips." I nodded and then we headed to our lockers

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_END OF 3RD PERIOD+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

I'm getting my lunch bag when a flash of orange passes me. I notice that it's Kenny, running towards the cafeteria. I decided to follow kenny who was a big blur because he was running so fast. What the hell? Why is he going so fast? Well, whatever, it didn't matter now since I can already see the cafeteria. I slow down and look over for someplace and see a blond haired girl reading a book called "Hunted" while eating her lunch. I studied her a little better to see what she looked like. She had pink heart shaped lips and messy yet perfect blond hair. She was wearing long dark blue skinny jeans that were tucked in tight in black designer boots with very thin heels. She had a plain, crisp white tank top on with a checkered multi colored scarf around her neck with the two long sides hanging down on her left and right sides, a golden cross necklace above it. She's probably very into her Cristian religion and won't like a skeptic like me at all. She also had a plain watch on with a plain black wristband and a green petaled flower in her hair with a yellow center. And, above all else, she looked almost like Kenny.  
"What do you want?" She asks not looking up from her book. I cock my head in curiosity. How did she know I was staring at her? "I asked you a question, now answer it. What do you want?" I shook my head subtly. Impatience leads to many problems.  
" I just wanted to sit down, that's all."  
"Then sit by me if need some place to sit. Just don't bother me while I'm reading, okay?"  
I say nothing and sit down next to the girl and start eating. It's quiet but I didn't mind. I notice the girl finish her book and put it down. She then turns to face me.  
"So who are you exactly?" she asks bluntly.  
"Nevemore Claret." I say, a smile on my face  
"Oh, so you're the new girl. Hi, I'm Laura Mckgormick, Kenny's twin."  
"Really?" No wonder she reminded me of Kenny.  
"Yes, but he's three minutes older than me."  
"Oh. I suppose we don't have classes together. You weren't in any of them."  
" I got sick and couldn't come. But I got over it over the weekend."  
"Nice. Well it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"You too."

We sat quietly for a bit before the bell rang, ending lunch. "What class do you have next?" Laura asked suddenly. "Social studies" I replied. "Me too." She got up and followed me to our next period. Coincidentally, we were starting a project and Laura politley partnered with me. While we began looking for information on Russian history, I pondered about Laura. I heard that Kenny's family lived on welfare, so how did she get all those modern clothes. Maybe I'm just nosy. We started our draft and put together our notes. The bell rang and we went to the next class.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_AFTER SCHOOL_+_+_+_+_+_+_

I sighed, turning up the volume of my stereo. I drowned myself in the music of the latest Paramore CD. I finished my homework, my parents were still working, and Haven was at the Broflovski house. I was alone, alone, alone. Bored out of my mind, I turned of the music and looked out of my window. The sky was fading into a lovely orange and neon pink. Neon... "The flyer!" I grabbed my book bag and fished it out. I had planned to ruin it, but I wasn't so enthusiastic about it now. I've met so many nice people... I put the flyer down and grabbed my purse. I headed out the door, leaving a note on the fridge to say I went out. I walked aimlessly for a while before I came to the mall. I went in and went to the food court. Got an ice cream and looked for a place to sit. I saw Bebe with some people and was starting to go to her when I saw she was nervous. I walked slower and hit behind a pillar thing, close enough to hear voices. "She's so annoying!" one voice said, who I remembered to be Wendy.

"I know!" another said.  
"Mean, she is so tying to get Stan, I just know it!" Wendy said.  
Bebe spoke up, "You don't know her that well..."  
"We agreed on this, Bebe!" Wendy growled, "Nevermore is nothing but bad news!"  
"I can't. This is wrong. This is nothing like you guys."

I heard her chair move and left quickly and stealthily. Damn. I really thought I had no enemies this time. Maybe I could change Wendy... Nah. I smiled and hurried home, throwing away my dessert. It's much more fun when there are people who hate you.

* * *

I think it's too short sorry...

To MiYuSaYoMi: I tried not to change much of what you gave me, but some parts I changed so It would fit Nevermore's personality...I wanted to tell you that, but you don't recieve PMs...


End file.
